1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thrust-reverser installations for airplane jet engines, and, in particular, to a downwardly and forwardly directed thrust-reversing jet and to control mechanism for such a jet.
2. Prior Art
Various types of thrust-reversers for jet engines have been provided, but such reverse-thrust jets in the past have been directed to the side of the engine or the fuselage ordinarily, or, if the thrust-reversing jet has been directed downward, it has not been conveniently adapted to a jet engine buried in the tail of a fuselage.